Key to the Cage
by Red Roses2
Summary: AU. NaruNeji, HinaNaru. Instead of Hizashi having to give up his life to rescue Hinata from the Cloud Village, Hiashi met a man who was willing to save her, but in return, he wanted Neji for his own purposes. Neji's given up hope for freedom. Can
1. Chapter 1

Red Roses2: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. AU. NejiNaru. HinaNaru. Warnings: Shonen-ai, mentions of prostitution and sex with a minor, and you will hate Hiashi by the end unless you loath Neji to begin with. Note: Hizashi is alive! However, Neji will still hate Hinata. Why? Read and review to find out.

-

Hiashi held onto Neji's hand. White eyes, which had only seen six years of life, looked up at the man. Neji wondered why his uncle was taking him down this smelly alley. He thought that the Hyuuga didn't hang around these parts of Konoha.

"I see you came, Hyuuga-dono. And who is this?" greeted a voice from the shadows.

Hiashi's eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed together angrily.

"This is my nephew, Neji. He . . . he's going to be your new . . . employee if you bring my daughter back like you said you would," Hiashi replied, glaring at the patch of shadow.

"Well, I did say that I would. Luckily for you, there's a place quite near Konoha that I own. Of course, it's owned by the Could Village, or else this arrangement wouldn't be possible. How old is the boy?"

"He's six-years-old."

"Can he talk?"

"Yes, he can talk."

"Kid," Neji looked up, "what's your cousin's name?"

"Which one?" Neji asked, his voice rather deep for a six-year-old's.

"Oh, I like that. Sure my customers will too. I'll haveta use some sort of genjustu to cover his age and height up 'cause I don't know any of that kind of pervert, but other than that, he's perfect. But are you sure you don't have any youngsters who are older?"

"He's the oldest. Anyone older, and you'd have his father or I."

"Ick, and you two aren't as good-looking. No offense, Hyuuga-dono, but you're not."

Hiashi glared disgustedly at him.

"Will you bring my daughter back?"

"Of course I will. Just because I'm a Cloud . . . entertainer doesn't mean I'm not trustworthy. Hell, I might be more trustworthy than some of the ninja that my village has. Does she have the same eyes as him and yourself?"

"Yes."

"Around the same height as him?"

"Yes."

"'Kay, then. Piece of cake."

A man emerged from the shadows and reached a hand out to Neji, but Hiashi pulled him back.

"My daughter first."

The man chuckled sinisterly.

"Of course. What was I thinking? Just don't back out, Hyuuga-dono. Or else I keep your daughter for my own purposes."

Neji noticed Hiashi gripped his shoulders a little too tightly. Hiashi's glare also intensified.

"You have my word that you'll have Neji when this is over. And we'll have his . . . employment in written document so that you will not be in danger."

Neji looked at his uncle worriedly. Danger? What was he wanting Neji to do? What was this about?

"Oh, one more thing. His father knows nothing about his arrangement. You'll have to make his schedule something so that no one will ever know," Hiashi added; the man chuckled again.

"I figured that. You two live in the same house?"

"Y-yes."

"Have any relatives that live outside Konoha?"

"No."

"Close family friends?"

". . . . No."

"Is there any political thing that the kid could get wrapped up in?"

". . . . Yes, there is, actually. The Rain Village has been requesting proper look-outs."

"And who better than a Hyuuga, even if it is a six-year-old?"

Hiashi nodded as though sending a six-year-old to a village, by himself, was a good idea. The man smirked.

"See you in a few weeks, Hyuuga-dono. And don't you dare pull out of this."

The man retreated back into the shadows where he disappeared. Neji raised an eyebrow at his uncle. Suddenly, Hiashi pulled Neji into a tight hug. Neji blinked as he felt tears dampening his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Neji-kun, but this has to be done. You are supposed to do whatever you can to protect your cousin. Please don't hate her or me for this. I'm sorry this has to happen."

Neji still was confused. What had to happen?

-Years Later-

Neji did hate Hiashi. Neji didn't hate Hinata, but he did hate Hiashi. How could that bastard to that do him? After the initial shock and horror of the situation, hate, anger and the sense of betrayal coursed through his veins. His uncle had sold him to a Cloud brothel on the border of the Fire Country and the Wind Country. Hiashi and Yamimaru (the man in the alley) required him to learn a teleportation justu so that he could return home before sunrise every night and a disguising genjustu so that he could look older and couldn't be recognized by his eyes. If the skills had been used to anything other than prostitution, he wouldn't have minded. No one else in his class could do them so well. It made him great at chakra control. But for what he used it for currently, outside of the classroom, Neji hated it. He hated the Cloud, most likely more than anyone else. He had to submit himself every night to those horny creeps. It was disgusting, revolting, and just plain wrong. It didn't matter that he was a minor; thanks to a stupid piece of paper, no one, not even the Hokage could do a thing about it. He had a guardian's permission, so it was legal. But that didn't mean he liked it. He hated it almost as much as he hated Hiashi for putting him up to it.

He had to have a tattoo all over his right arm and leg. It was the mark of the business. Neji covered it with bandages. He only took the bandages off for bathing and his "work". He was as, if not more, ashamed of the tattoo as he was of the curse mark on his forehead. When he was younger, he prayed to Kami-sama for release from his cage. Release never came, so he stopped praying. He decided fate ruled everything, even a god, and that one couldn't change fate. He never thought that someone could change his mind, that fate just might have sent him the key to his cage.

-

Red Roses2: Short, I know. But I've got three other fan fictions, school work, two original stories, and an article I haven't even started yet, not to mention actually having a life (one that doesn't just revolve around writing). This may not be updated often, but oh well. Perhaps if I get enough reviews, free time and inspiration will come at the same time. Who knows? Fate might be kind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Red Roses2: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Lee, Gai, and Tenten make an appearance!

-

Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Gai-sensei gathered in the missions office, waiting for their next mission.

"Hm. Let's see . . . ah, here we go. Your team can take this one, Gai-sensei. You are to give a message to the Rain Village for me. It's a C-rank, and it'll take a few days at the least, a couple weeks at most," Sandaime Hokage assigned, handing Gai-sensei a scroll with a seal on it.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" all four ninja replied and they left.

-

Four days had past. It wasn't a hard mission. They ran into a few thieves and one of them managed to steal the scroll from Lee and they had to get it back, but other than that, it went perfectly smooth. Tenten and Lee were running out of food rations, however, so they needed to stop at a non-ninja village on the way.

"This is a cute little village," Tenten commented as she returned from a stand. "Gai-sensei, I saw some hot springs near by. Do you think we could stop by and take a dip? If we have time, that is."

Gai-sensei thought about it for a few moments. Inner Neji blanched and began to freak out. On the outside, Neji looked indifferent, but he subconsciously gripped his right arm. If they went into the hot spring, Gai-sensei and Lee would see his tattoos. That wouldn't be good.

"I suppose an hour or two wouldn't hurt," Gai-sensei decided.

Inner Neji prepared imaginary weapons for seppuku, even though Neji wasn't a samurai. He still felt like committing suicide right then. He was doomed. Fate wanted to be cruel again. Kami, did Neji hate fate.

-

Neji did his best to hide his tattoos under the water. Unfortunately, Lee decided to be nosy.

"Neji-kun, what's that on your arm?" Lee asked seemingly innocently.

Neji gave him a cold glare. The Hyuuga sunk lower into the water.

"What's the matter, Lee-kun? Neji-kun?" Gai-sensei asked; Neji could tell he hadn't fully been paying attention to Lee's question.

"Nothing," Neji grumbled, his words almost lost in bubbles as the water got in the way of his mouth.

"I was just asking what the black markings on Neji's arm were," Lee answered honestly.

Neji's eyebrow twitched. Stupid, honest, hot-blooded fool. Gai-sensei raised an eyebrow.

"What black markings?" Gai asked. "Neji, care you show?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched again, and a vein throbbed.

"No thank you," Neji said, sinking lower in case they could still see the tattoo.

Gai's face reflected the fact that he was thinking. Neji glared at both of them, wishing that they could leave now.

"Neji, please stand up," Gai asked kindly, but Neji knew it was an order.

He grumbled and Lee heard something about "stupid, evil, bitchy fate." Neji stood up, his face red from embarrassment. Gai's eyes widened as he looked at the tattoos.

"Why do those look similar to a prostitute's tattoo?" Gai asked slowly after several minutes.

Neji sat back down, disrupting the water. Lee raised an eyebrow at his sensei's question.

"Neji, I need to know," Gai said.

"None of your business," Neji snapped.

It was true. It wasn't Gai's business. It was Hyuuga business. It had always been Hyuuga business. The ironic thing was that Hyuuga were supposed to save their sexual activities for producing children. Neji was doing anything but that.

"Neji - ," Gai started, but Neji stood up, dried off, got dressed, and left before he could finish.

-

They completed the mission and they walked back to Konoha. Tenten wanted to stop by the same village again. Gai agreed again, but Neji figured what his reason was. He wanted time to talk to Neji without alerting Lee or Tenten.

Lee and Tenten replenished their provisions again and Neji and Gai stood a little ways away.

"Neji," Gai whispered; Neji ignored him. "Neji, please talk to me about it. You do know that there's a law against - ."

"Underage sex? Yeah, I know. Too bad even if I tell you, you can't do anything about it. Not even the Hokage can do anything about it," Neji found himself saying bitterly.

Gai stared at him, surprised. Neji frowned and his cold, aloof face disappeared and was replaced with pain and anger and sadness.

"It was part of a deal that my uncle made. In order for Hinata to be brought back to Konoha safely without anyone getting killed, I was to be . . . employed to be an 'entertainer of all horny men' as Yamimaru described it."

Gai and Neji stood there quietly for a moment. They could hear Tenten shouting at Lee for something.

"How old were you?" Gai asked slowly.

Neji closed his eyes as an attempt to hold the tears back.

"I was six-years-old when I started."

Neji composed himself before he started crying in the middle of the street. That wouldn't be good, and it would cause Tenten and Lee to ask questions. Gai gasped. He controlled his features as Lee and Tenten walked back. As they walked away from the village, Gai whispered to Neji, "This won't continue to happen. I swear it." Neji didn't believe him, though. What could he do? No one could do anything to help.

Neji cursed fate one more time before concentrating on walking.

-

Red Roses2: Extremely short, I know, but this is where the inspiration stops. This was actually supposed to be a funny chapter because I was going to have Gai find out while they were still in the hot spring and get up and about to leave and go straight back to Konoha without any clothes on . . . . Please review. Flame, praise, or critique. Whatever you feel like doing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Red Roses2: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be a lot more fights among the girls, and there would be more kick-ass girls. We'd also see some shonen-ai action between Iruka and Ibiki. But I don't, so there isn't.

-

Neji looked at the screen. Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji. Great. Just great. Neji glanced at Hinata who glanced at Neji at the same time. What was going to happen? The two Hyuuga stepped into the arena. Neji could tell that Hinata was nervous. Neji sighed.

"Hinata-sama, before we begin, I have something to say," Neji started. "Forfeit the match. You're not fit to be a proper ninja. You'd be more content to stay as a genin. You're too kind, compassionate, and docile to be a chuunin. You avoid conflict, which is not a trait of a ninja who is thrown into life-and-death matters. In this current state of peace, a genin is the safest status for you."

Neji frowned at her shocked expression. Hiashi babied her, didn't he? Of course he did. She was the precious ray of sunshine in the household. Despite being weak, he'd still baby her. He'd even baby her if she was as strong, if not stronger, than Hanabi. Just because she was HIS child. Neji gritted his teeth. Damn that man . . . .

"You also don't possess the proper power of a chuunin. The only reason you entered this exam is because only teams of three are allowed to enter. Am I right?" Neji continued, anger roughing the edges of his voice.

"N-no. Y-you're wrong about that, N-Neji. I – I entered because – because I wanted to – to better myself. To b-become stronger," Hinata said.

"That won't happen," Neji said, interrupting her. "It won't matter how much you train or work. Everyone who was able to defeat you before will just defeat you again no matter how hard you try. Just forfeit the match, Hinata-sama. Spare yourself from the pain you'll experience otherwise. You'll always be weaker than me, so why try and get yourself hurt?"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HINATA!" yelled Naruto from the balcony. "SHOW THIS BASTARD OTHERWISE!"

Neji rolled his eyes. God, was he a dreamer. Neji narrowed his eyes as Hinata showed signs of courage. Damn it. He was going to have to beat her up now. Damn that blond kid.

"Let the match begin," Hayate said.

Byakugans activated, and the two Hyuuga exchanged blows again and again and again, dodging the other the best they could. Neji hit Hinata's chakra pores and didn't bother with dodging afterwards. Memories of when he first met Hinata (or the first time that he could remember) entered his mind. She was three. He was four. The Cloud's attempts to obtain the Byakugan began. It started with an attempted kidnapping of Hinata, continued with the attempted murders of Hiashi, Hizashi, and various other members of the clan. It reached an ending point when Hinata was finally kidnapped. It came to a close when Neji became . . . .

Hinata flew across the room. Neji mentally cringed. He hadn't meant to hit that hard. It wasn't her fault, he reminded himself. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at Hiashi. Hiashi was the one who deserved punishment, not Hinata. Hinata didn't DO anything. She didn't even know it happened or that it was still happening. No matter how he looked at it, there was no way it could be her fault, even if she was the type of person to do that, which she wasn't in the first place. Fate just had to be cruel and make her so innocent and have him so angry and hateful. Why couldn't Fate just make something simple for once, like the black-and-white worlds little children always think of? Why couldn't some bit of that be in Neji's life?

Hinata stood up despite the strain it was having on her body. She charged at him again. He stopped her. He showed her the chakra pores he hit. He again told her that it was useless and that she should give up. She refused again. He glared at her. Why was she being so persistent? At this rate, he'd end up killing her. He couldn't hold back his power and rage for long.

Time went on and Hinata fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Neji forced himself not to wince.

"Hinata-sama, give up already. You'll die if you don't. There's no point in you continuing. You've lost. Stop torturing yourself, like you always do when you try to please others. The only difference is that you're trying to please yourself," Neji said.

Hinata managed to stand up again.

"I-I'm not the only one s-suffering, Neji-nii-san," Hinata said; Neji's eyes widened; what did she say? "I-I may n-not know w-why you're hurting, but you are, and it's m-more than I-I am. The question is w-why you h-haven't stopped it w-when you t-tell me t-to stop. I-I can see it w-with these eyes, Neji-nii-san."

Neji's eyes narrowed. She didn't know anything about what he'd been through. She couldn't see anything that was happening. If she did, she wouldn't dare mention it in public, just like everyone else who knew. Not even Yamimaru said anything to him during the few times they met outside of the brothel. He acted like he didn't know him, which Neji was grateful for.

Neji couldn't remember what happened after she said that. What he knew was that Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Hayate held him back a few minutes later, his hand thrust outward in the motion of attacking Hinata with a fatal blow. Neji didn't say anything. Neither did Gai. Kakashi glanced at Gai with a slightly questioning glance. Hinata coughed up more blood and Kurenai went to her aide. Hayate called the match and made Neji the winner. Kakashi let go of Neji and continued to look at Gai with the same look. Gai sighed.

"Neji - ," Gai began. 

"I don't want to hear it," Neji said; he didn't care what Gai had to say right now. The man couldn't do a thing, so why bother?

The student and teacher walked back up to the balcony, Neji looking back to see Hinata being carried off by medic nin. He frowned. Was his temper really that big of a problem?

"Neji, I know you've been through something that no one else I know can relate to, but your anger and hatred are getting a bit out of control," Gai muttered quietly. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

Neji shrugged. Gai sighed.

"Hey! Hyuuga Neji!" shouted a familiar loud voice.

Neji turned around to face Naruto. Hinata's blood dripped from the fingertips which were curled up in his fist.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for that!" Naruto said, teeth gritted.

Neji smirked, masking the ironic sadness and anger with cold malice, as though he enjoyed Hinata's pain.

"Good luck with that, loser," Neji said, turning around and continuing to walk up to the balcony.

Gai said nothing in response to that. The man merely glanced up at the Third Hokage. Sarutobi blinked at the look Gai gave him. All of the sensei gave him that look when there was something important they needed to convey. It screamed "I need to talk to you later." Sarutobi nodded, and a ghost of a smile appeared on Gai's face. They acted like nothing happened between them afterwards, but Kakashi did catch the look. He wondered what it was about, but he knew it was about Neji. Who else could it have been about?

-

Red Roses2: God, this is moving slowly. But at least Gai is going to try to figure out how to help Neji. I might still insert Gai-in-the-hot-springs thing, though. How that's going to fit, I'm not sure yet. If you don't want to see it, too bad. Pretend he's wearing hello kitty boxers instead. They'll be NejiNaru later, and we already know there was HinaNaru in this chapter because of Hinata's thoughts in the episode, so I didn't bother to put that in and also because it's Neji's POV so it would make no sense to have Hinata's thoughts in there. 


	4. Chapter 4

Red Roses2: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yes, I know the last chapter was really short. I'm sorry. This one might be longer.

-

Gai stood in the Hokage's office. The Sandaime sat in his chair behind his desk, his pipe in his hand. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Ibiki, and the other chuunin proctors stood near the walls. Sandaime brought his pipe to his lips and breathed in the smoke, then let it out again.

"You said you had something you needed to speak with us about, Gai?" Sandaime said.

Gai nodded. He swallowed hard, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"About a year ago, I learned something about Neji that was . . . shocking. He . . . has been working in a – a brothel since he was six-years-old," Gai started, but he was interrupted by Asuma having a coughing fit on his smoke.

"WHAT?" Asuma managed to say. Kakashi patted Asuma on the back. The man opened his mouth to say something else, but Gai answered his question before he could ask it.

"No, I don't think they had him transform into a female, Asuma. Besides, the brothel he works at is on the border between the Fire Country and the Wind Country," Gai assured; Asuma frequented the Konoha brothels ever since he and his wife separated.

Asuma let out a sigh and mumbled a "thank god" under his breath. Gai could've sworn he heard him say something like "or I'd never be able to live with myself" but he wasn't sure.

Gai continued, "The reason he works there is because of a deal Hyuuga Hiashi made with a Cloud ninja who is the head pimp of the brothel. The deal was that if Hinata-chan could be returned safely, Neji would be . . . employed so to speak."

Kakashi admired Gai's courage. Gai always had a tough time talking about things like this, especially back when they were teenagers. When the subject of sex was brought up, usually it was Asuma talking and Gai staying quiet, not the other way around like it was now. Kakashi just listened and occasionally told Asuma to shut up and change the subject because Kurenai or some other female friend was coming.

"I haven't brought up the subject before now because I had been trying to fix it myself. Neji said that no one could help, not even you Hokage-sama. Now I know that I can't on my own, but is he correct? Is he stuck doing this forever?" Gai said, looking up from the ground.

Sandaime let out another puff of smoke.

"It is true that it will be difficult. We'd be raging war between the Cloud if Neji's part in this is as crucial as he believes it is. What I'm wondering is why the Cloud hasn't attempted another kidnapping of anyone else, or at least Neji. Does the Cloud know of Neji's employment or is it just you, Hiashi-dono, and the pimp?" Sandaime asked. 

Gai thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know," Gai answered honestly.

Sandaime sighed.

"This is bad. I would rather not start a war if it can be avoided, but we can't just let this continue. Another problem we now have is what we'll do with Hiashi-dono. Because of this deal, he could be charged with all sorts of things, more so than the pimp. Even if it was a Konoha pimp, he'd still get off with fewer charges. There's most likely a contract, and if that's the case, then the pimp almost gets off scot-free. Pimps don't hire someone who's really young unless there are proper adjustments, like transformation justu. Knowing how it works, he'd have tried to get someone older first, but they have to have someone who's good-looking, so the fourth youngest, who are Hiashi and Hizashi, are out. That would leave the third youngest, who's Neji. Hinata wasn't a choice because she was the one who was supposed to be saved, and Hanabi wasn't born then. Even if she was, she would've been way too young. Given the technicalities, only Hiashi would truly be punished. The pimp would just be put under strict surveillance to make sure a similar situation didn't happen again. The reason Hiashi's punishment may be a problem is Hinata and Hanabi. We'd have to inform them about what has happened, but when we get down to it, it's Neji's business. If he doesn't want them to know, then he has all the right not to tell them or have anyone else tell them. But we can't just take away someone's father without a reason. We don't want to breed missing nins, though Hinata doesn't seem the type."

Sandaime took a deep breath and thought. Everyone else took this time to think except for Gai, who couldn't think of anything else to do. That was the whole reason he was here in the first place.

"I know this is a difficult decision, but there's more that we have to consider," Kakashi said, stepping away from the wall.

Gai turned to him and Sandaime looked up.

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"Well, we have to take into account the emotional damage done to Neji. In the world of the ninja, everyone tries to keep everyone's sanity intact. Neji wasn't even a genin when this began. We could arrest Hiashi under Child Abuse Number 4 for reasons unmentionable. He technically didn't break Child Abuse Law Number 2 or 3 because he's not the one molesting him directly, is he? And he never raised a hand to hit the boy, so Child Abuse Law Number 1 doesn't even apply. Child Abuse Law Number 4, however, includes a variety of things that would cause trauma. It was created by the Fourth Hokage. 'One may not induce any stress that could cause insanity despite the circumstances. If in the realm of the ninja, avoid any stress outside of missions that could cause insanity.' This 'extra-curricular' activity Hiashi is forcing upon Neji is included in the latter portion. Most Hyuuga are born modest in some sort of way. Though with Hinata it's obvious, with the others it's more subtle. You have to pay close attention in order to tell. The Sharingan can focus easily on the small hints, despite it being personality traits instead of a technique. By watching Neji in his fight with Hinata, I know that, though he's not at all modest about his power and strength, he's rather self-conscious about his body. For a Hyuuga, his clothes are awfully baggy. Because of that, this revealing activity definitely would cause some trauma. Perhaps before we make any moves toward arresting anyone, we should get Neji some counseling or something. Then we'll deal with the arresting of Hiashi and terminating Neji's employment. I think the Cloud village would understand if we made some political meetings to ensure that peace is kept," Kakashi said.

The jonin stepped back and Gai looked back at the Sandaime. Sandaime nodded.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Everyone is dismissed for now. Gai, if you wouldn't mind, could you please find someone to do Neji's therapy?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I'll get right to it," Gai said. He turned away from Sandaime and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi silently followed Gai out of the office. Once down the hall way, Gai said, "Thank you, Kakashi."

"No problem. You'd do the same for me if I was coming to the Hokage with a problem about one of my students. But I can't believe Hiashi-sama would stoop to such a low way of getting his daughter back. He practically sold Neji away."

"I know. But Neji can't know that I told anyone. He hates being reminded of it, and hates the idea of anyone knowing. I practically had to force it out of him," Gai said, looking at the floor.

Kakashi didn't say anything for a while.

"Does Hizashi know about this?" Kakashi asked.

Gai sighed.

"I don't know. I doubt it, though."

-

Hiashi sat at the Sandaime's desk. Sarutobi sat across from him, and Gai and Kakashi stood on either side of the ruler.

"Do you understand why we need to know these details, Hiashi-dono?" Sarutobi asked.

Hiashi glared at him. Kakashi and Gai tried to contain their shudders. The Byakugan did look scary that way.

"I have never done such a thing to Neji," Hiashi insisted.

"Neji says otherwise," Sandaime said, keeping calm.

Kakashi glanced at Gai and noticed that his fists were clenched. Kakashi looked up at Gai's face and saw the anger in his eyes. Gai always did wear his emotions on his sleeve, even when he tried to hide them.

"Even if it was true, Neji would never admit to it. He doesn't like talking about those things," Hiashi argued.

"He definitely wouldn't be lying about it, for the same reason you just mentioned," Sandaime retorted calmly.

Hiashi continued to glare that the third Hokage. Kakashi looked away at Gai, who looked like he would explode any minute now.

"I haven't forced Neji to sell himself," Hiashi said, tensing up; he noticed Gai's anger as well.

"Someone has seen prostitute tattoos on the limbs he wears bandages over. The person who has told me this is a very reliable source. Unless someone else has done this to him and he's saying you did to cover this person up, which I doubt, you are the only one who could've done it."

"It wasn't me," Hiashi insisted.

"Neji wouldn't lie about something like this!" Gai shouted, hitting the desk.

"Gai-san . . . ," Sandaime warned.

Kakashi said nothing. He watched as Gai lost it. Hiashi's expression didn't change.

"He wouldn't even had said anything if I didn't make him! Do you have any idea what this could do to a child's mind? He was SIX-YEARS-OLD, Hiashi! SIX!" Gai continued.

"Gai, calm down!" Sandaime ordered.

Gai restrained himself and regained his posture. Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Hiashi-sama, we need to know. It's very important. If we can avoid it, we won't arrest you. We just need to know if it will never happen again if we take care of this problem. Is this some sick habit of yours, or was it a one-time thing to save your daughter?" Kakashi asked.

Hiashi sat there for a while, mulling over what Kakashi said. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"I only wanted to save my daughter without my brother dying. I don't like the alternative, but it's better than death, isn't it?" Hiashi said, opening his eyes, his former aggressive expression replaced by a remorseful one.

"Thank you. We'll take it from here, Hiashi-sama. Right, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Gai-san, Kakashi-san, you're dismissed. Gai, you may find the pimp and the contract. Kakashi, you may see if the Stone Village is interested in a peace meeting after Gai returns, most likely with the pimp's corpse."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" answered the two jonin and they disappeared.

Sandaime met the gaze of Hiashi. He sighed.

"So, what shall you do now? Does Hizashi know about this?"

Hiashi closed his eyes again.

"He does not."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Hiashi was silent for a long time.

"I'm not sure."

"What if he hears it from Neji first? Or from one of the other ninja? You know how gossipy some of them are."

"I'll take my punishment, and I won't hold it against him. I'll keep the rest of the Main House from harming him by giving me my punishment."

"Are you sure you'll be able to do that? Just because you're the head of the Main House doesn't mean you have the most power. The Elders – ."

"I know. Once I explain, they'll see it Hizashi-kun's way."

"And what'll happen to you?"

"The Main House will do nothing, but the Branch House will hate me for all eternity. I know Neji-kun does."

"Are you sure that's how you want it to be?"

"It's how Fate wishes it to be."

Sarutobi sighed. With the Hyuuga, when they brought Fate into the discussion, it was pointless to argue.

"So be it. You may leave now."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

-

Red Roses2: Next chapter is probably going to have Neji vs. Naruto and then later some NejiNaru stuff. 


	5. Chapter 5

Red Roses2: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Neji vs. Naruto, commence!

-

"The first match shall be Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji," Genma announced to the audience.

Neji looked up into the audience. Hanabi sat in the tenth row in the stands in front of him. Hiashi sat beside her, and Hizashi on his other side. Hinata sat next to Hizashi, and that Inuzuka Kiba next to Hinata. Neji tensed at the tightening of his muscles, including his heart. Memories of his first night as an employee of Yamimaru entered his head as he stared at Hiashi.

("Don't worry, Neji-kun. The night will be over before you know it."

"But what am I to do? Why do I have to wear this?" six-year-old Neji asked, standing in front of the man in, not only a black leather outfit, but a transformation justu; had his eyes not been green with pupils, one could've said he merely looked like an older version of himself.

"Okay, do you know what sex is?"

"No."

"Okay. Just don't freak out and submit to whatever they do to you, okay? Act like an experienced adult, okay? I'll explain everything later. Sorry a kid like you has to go through this, but it was part of the deal," said Yamimaru, not sounding sorry at all.)

Neji glared as he stood in front of Naruto. The blond took the glare the wrong way and glared right back. Neji didn't really see Naruto, though. The images kept flashing through his head. Grown men, some of whom were, Neji knew full well, married, coming into the room and . . . . Yamimaru explaining what had happened, what situation Neji was in, and what was to be expected of him in the future. Hiashi apologizing the morning he returned, attempting to comfort him but Neji flinched at the touch and stepped back. Some days he couldn't even look at his father because he looked so much like Hiashi, despite the curse seal and kinder eyes. Neji's muscles kept tensing up. The Hyuuga stood in his regular fighting stance, but it was strained.

-

Hizashi blinked in surprise.

"Why does Neji's stance seem forced? As though his body won't let him?" Hizashi asked.

Hiashi's eyebrows rose. He was thinking about that again, thinking about what he was forced to do. Hiashi had noticed how Neji's muscles tensed. The boy almost had a heart-attack when he started. It had happened on the third day. When he had recovered, he pushed Hiashi away, shouting and crying for his father, saying over and over that Hiashi had hurt him. Occasionally, Neji had used Yamimaru's name, and even Hinata's once or twice, but he had always returned to using Hiashi's name. Neji had cried himself to sleep that day, mumbling his last sentence. "Even men I don't even know hurt me, Father. Please help me," Neji had said. Hiashi shook his head from those thoughts. Now was not the time to be feeling guilty and upset. He needed to instruct Hanabi.

-

Neji beat Naruto down.

"Why do you resist your fate so much?" Neji asked, crossing his arms.

It wasn't like Naruto was getting up any time soon. He could take a nap if he felt like it.

Naruto struggled to get back on his feet.

"Why – why do you – always have to – talk that way – to people?" Naruto asked, stumbling as he stood. "You almost killed Hinata when she tried to believe in herself. Why do you do that? You're strong, considered a genius, even. But you try to beat everyone who believes in him or herself down. Why do you do that?"

Neji glared at him.

"You don't know anything about me! You don't know anything about the Hyuuga clan! You don't know what the cadet branch has to do for the main branch! You don't know anything about what's been sacrificed, or anything about what this clan keeps secrets, even from its own members! You don't know anything, so stop acting like you do! Not even my own father knows, and one would think that he would seeing that it's all his brother's fault that I - !" Neji stopped himself; had he really been about to reveal that? In front of everyone? That was how it pretty much was. Even people from other villages were there. Telling this loser would be a mistake. He couldn't get so angry that he'd actually say anything.

"That you what?" Naruto asked, thought not as loudly as before.

"None of your business!" Neji exploded, his voice booming throughout the stadium, even hurting some people's ears.

Neji charged at Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge and, with his kunai, cut Neji's arm. His right arm. With the bandages. And tattoo. As the bandages unraveled to reveal his secret, Neji desperately tried to cover it back up. Naruto gaped at the tattoo.

"Aren't those – you know – THOSE ladies' tattoos?" Naruto whispered.

Neji glared at him.

"You are not to tell a soul, hear me?" Neji ordered.

Genma stood there, staring. Had that been what he thought it had been?

Hiashi's eyes were as wide as planets. Did that really just happen?

Hizashi raised an eyebrow. Since when had Neji had tattoos?

Both Hanabi and Hinata looked up at their father with confused looks. What was so bad about a few tattoos? Kiba, however, was gaping just like Naruto.

"No damn way," Kiba managed to say; Hinata looked at him questioningly. "Those are – those are prostitute tattoos."

"Huh? How do you know?" Hinata asked.

"Uh, it's a little embarrassing."

Kiba scratched his cheek. Hinata tilted her head to the side. Kiba looked back at Hinata and saw her confused yet curious look.

"Okay, okay, my mom's really weird and says that she doesn't want to have any more kids but she still wants sex, so instead of having it with Dad, she goes to the brothel and gets it from the Konoha prostitutes. The only reason I even know this is because I went looking for her one night and that's where I found her," Kiba explained hurriedly, the bridge of his nose bright red.

Hinata looked back down at the battle arena. Why would Neji be a . . . well, THAT?

-

The fight ended rather awkwardly. Neji, amazingly, managed to pull off fighting with one hand, mainly because Naruto was in a shocked daze. When Naruto managed to shake it off, even for a little bit, however, Naruto easily had the advantage. And Neji managed to keep the tattoos covered. Only Naruto, Genma, Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata, Hizashi, Kiba, Shino, and Tenten had actually seen the tattoos. The only ones who knew what it meant were Naruto, Genma, Hiashi, Kiba, and now Hinata.

Neji lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling as the medic nin attempted to take care of him. They requested that Neji let go of his right arm, but he refused. He insisted his arm was fine and that he just used up a lot of chakra. The medic nin gave up after thirty minutes, taking his word for it. Neji rolled onto his right side and stared at the wall. Two close calls in one day. That really sucked. Damn you, Fate.

"Neji."

He didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Yes, Father?"

"Why didn't you tell me you got a tattoo?" Hizashi asked, leaning against the doorframe. "I wouldn't have been angry with you. I realize teenagers today can be rather - ."

"I didn't want it, Father. It was required," Neji said, tears springing up into his eyes; he couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to tell someone. Who better than his father? He deserved to know, anyway. He was his son after all.

"Required for what?"

Neji closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

"For prostitution."

Neji opened his eyes again, surprised. He hadn't said that. The boy did turn around this time and stared in surprise. Hizashi also stared, the words that had been spoken taking a while to sink in. Hiashi stood behind Hizashi, looking guilty.

"I made a deal with a man that if he returned Hinata-chan from the Cloud village, I'd let him have Neji as an employee. The man was a pimp, so . . . ," Hiashi explained.

Hizashi stood there, attempting to comprehend what his brother just said. Neji laid back down on his side and closed his eyes. He felt really tired now. Sleep decided to steal him away for a bit.

-

Neji awoke and felt something oddly warm pressing into his back. He turned around and saw his father, asleep with his head and arms on the mattress. Hiashi sat against the wall, unconscious and with a bleeding lip and a few bruises on his face and chest. Neji sat up and relaxed his left hand, letting the bandages unravel.

"Father," Neji whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was . . . embarrassed . . . and thought you'd be mad at me."

-

Red Roses2: Short, maybe, but if you ask me, it hits the right emotional strings, don't you think? 


	6. Chapter 6

Red Roses2: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-

Hiashi and Hizashi sat in the Hokage's office, sitting in front of Iruka, Sandaime's most trusted chuunin. Iruka held his face in his hands as he tried to calm down. Hiashi had just relayed Neji's story to him. According to Sandaime's will, any issues involving children were now in Iruka's care until the new Hokage was found. So Iruka now was trying not to lunge across the desk and strangle Hiashi. Iruka took a deep breath and removed his face from his hands.

"Okay. Tell me if I understand this properly. You, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, sold your brother's son to a pimp in exchange for said pimp to bring your daughter back, and you chose this line of action to avoid any deaths. And your excuse for this reasoning is that it's fate's plan, and that it was not the time for anyone from the clan to die," Iruka said, merely repeating what Hiashi had told him.

Hiashi nodded. Hizashi's fists trembled. Iruka took another deep breath.

"Alright," the chuunin said forcefully. "Hizashi-sama - ,"

"Please, don't add -sama. I'm not part of the Main clan. There's no need," Hizashi said bitterly.

"Hizashi-san," Iruka corrected, "this is a hard decision for me to make, but seeing that Hiashi apparently can steal guardian status - ,"

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked; both Hyuuga looked confused.

Iruka sighed.

"One time back in the Academy, Hinata-chan had found out something about your clan that worried her. It's a rule that neither the main or branch clans like, so they've ignored it. She said that the clans were able to switch members if necessary. Take a need for a better ruler than the main clan has in its possession. It would then steal a member from the branch clan. He, or she, would still have the curse seal, but they would be considered greater than any of the other clan members. But in order to switch out, you need a main clan member to go in their place. They receive a curse seal and they are forever in the branch clan. Hinata-chan was concerned this switching would happen to her. But anyway, since you, Hiashi-sama, were completely unaware of this switching fact, either you have Hinata-chan or Hanabi-chan take Neji's place in the branch clan, or both you and Hizashi have a lot of paperwork to do and Neji must be temporarily placed in the custody of someone else, most preferably someone his own age," Iruka explained.

"Why someone his own age?" Hizashi asked.

"Because of the circumstances. The line of work Neji's been forced to do causes lots of trauma. It's best if he's in an environment where there's at least one child around so he doesn't feel pressured or upset. Let's face it, only perverted grown men and the occasional almost-eighteen-years-old boy go to brothels. I'll figure out where Neji will live while you two figure this out. In the meantime, it's best if he stays in the hospital."

"Why?" Hiashi asked, worry flowing in his voice.

"Do you want him to keep the tattoo?" Iruka questioned, eyebrow raised.

Hiashi thought about it for a moment and shook his head.

"Alright then. Meeting adjourned."

-

"We're doing the paperwork," Hizashi said, glaring at his brother.

Hiashi nodded. He didn't need to command that. Despite being so hard on her, Hiashi loved Hinata dearly, along with Hanabi. He'd never switch them out for anyone, just like Hizashi wouldn't willingly let anyone else have any say over what happened to Neji. Hiashi closed his eyes. He did deserve every single insult, threat, and punch Hizashi could throw at him. He knew that. Not only would he accept it, it was also Fate's will. It was bound to happen, and the consequences naturally would've followed, which they had. Even if Hiashi could've thought of another way, Fate would've led him back to selling Neji. He was positive about that.

-

"Alright, Neji, I need you to look through these files," Iruka said, handing the boy several files.

"Why?" Neji asked as he took them.

"While the political issues are settled between your father and your uncle, you'll need a different, but temporary, home. These are the families I think would be best for you until you can return home," Iruka said. "You are free to choose whoever you want."

Neji looked the files over. Inuzuka, Aburame, Haruno, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Uzumaki, Rock, Momochi. Neji raised an eyebrow at Momochi. Wasn't that the clan name of a missing nin?

"Momochi is Tenten," Iruka explained.

Neji looked up at the chuunin.

"I don't know all the details, but it's rumored that Tenten's mother had originally been married to Momochi Zabuza but then divorced him and came here to Konoha. She then married Tenten's current father. This is the only document where you'll find her clan name. They usually try to omit it whenever possible just to avoid conflict," Iruka continued.

Neji nodded. No offense to Tenten or Lee, but he really didn't want to spend any more time with them than he had to. He looked at some of the others. No, he was not going to be around that Ino girl or Sakura for who knew how long. No, not Nara or Akimichi. The Aburame unnerved him, and the Inuzuka didn't exactly have enough money for their own children let alone someone else's. His eyes landed on Uzumaki. Uzumaki as in Naruto? He picked it up and looked through it. Yep, it was Naruto.

Neji gave Iruka the folder back.

"I'd like to stay with Naruto, please," Neji said.

Iruka smiled.

"Okay. I'll tell him and he'll pick you up, okay?"

Neji nodded, then Iruka teleported away.

- 

Neji knocked on the door to Naruto's apartment. Why had he chosen the blond's place again? Why did he feel like this was the right choice? Neji looked up at the ceiling; he didn't bother activating his Byakugan. He knew he didn't need to see the sky. Looking up was all that was needed, right?

'Fate,' Neji thought. 'Are you being cruel again? Or are you giving me a chance at goodness? Do I still believe in you?'

The door opened and Neji laid his gaze on the blond.

"Uh, hey, Neji. Uh, come in, I guess," Naruto said, scratching his cheek.

Neji sighed. He looked nervous. The Hyuuga couldn't blame him. He knew Neji's secret. He had no idea what went through Neji's head. How could he NOT be nervous? Neji stepped inside and Naruto closed the door.

-

Red Roses2: Yes, short, I know. Deal with it. R and C. Review and Critique. 


	7. Chapter 7

Red Roses2: Sorry this took so long, but I had to catch up in the episodes and whatnot. I'm now on episode 90.

-

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Neji walked along the road, the town coming into view. Jiraiya glanced at the back where Neji was. He didn't like the fact that he had to drag another brat with him, but that Iruka guy said it was necessary. Something about therapy. All Jiraiya knew about it was that Naruto and Neji seemed to be in awkward situations and didn't talk much around the other. Of course, Jiraiya had no idea about how much Neji was supposed to talk, but he didn't say a word around Naruto. The hermit sighed and kept an eye on where they were going. This was going to be a long journey, especially if those two stayed so quiet.

-

A knock at the door interrupted Naruto's chakra molding and Neji's meditation. Neji looked at the door as Naruto got up to answer it.

"Why would anyone knock the door?" Neji asked.

"It's probably just Ero-Sennin," Naruto reasoned.

"Wouldn't he just have a key?" Neji said.

Naruto jangled the room key.

"No. We have it," Naruto said.

"Just to make sure . . . . Byakugan!"

Everything in Neji's vision turned black and white. The door seemed to melt away and revealed the person on the other side. Neji didn't recognize him, but he definitely wasn't Jiraiya.

"Well, who is it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Neji said, deactivating his Byakugan. "But he's with someone with a giant sword on his back. The one with the sword looks like a giant fish, somewhat."

"Really? That's weird." Naruto made a face. "Do you think I should open it?"

Neji thought about it for a moment. He shook his head.

BANG!

The door hit the wall. The man walked in. The fish-guy stayed in the hallway. Naruto's and Neji's eyes widened. This guy had the Sharingan?

"Naruto-kun, come with us," Itachi said.

Naruto gasped when Neji stood in front of him.

"If you want him that badly, come and get him," Neji said, activating his Byakugan again.

Itachi showed no reaction.

"Kisame, do you think you can handle this one?" Itachi asked, voice emotionless.

Kisame looked over Itachi's shoulder.

"Hyuuga, huh? Wonder what he's doing with the Kyuubi container," Kisame said, lowering his sword.

'What Kyuubi container? Kyuubi no Kitsune is dead . . . . Right?' Neji thought. The Hyuuga could see Naruto with his Byakugan. He noticed that he tensed and made for his kunai. Whatever was going on, they were in trouble now. 'Jiraiya, where are you when we actually need you?'

They waited for the other to make a move for a while, then Kisame ran toward them. Neji and Naruto jumped away from the wall.

"Naruto! Try to find Jiraiya!" Neji shouted, running toward the door.

The thirteen-year-old did a half-turn and blocked the door from Kisame and Itachi. Naruto barely got out.

"Go!" Neji ordered.

"But what about you?" Naruto asked.

"We don't stand a chance on our own! If Jiraiya is the great Sannin like he says he is, you have to go get him or they'll kill both of us!"

Naruto hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Neji asked as Kisame ran at him, Itachi following at his own pace.

"But - ," Naruto said, but he never finished his sentence.

"Naruto! Neji! Leave this to me!" said a familiar voice.

Before Neji could comprehend what was happening behind him, Kisame lunged at him, sword in hand, about to attack. Neji ran up and hit three of his chakra pores before Kisame kicked him and sent him through the wall.

"Kagh!" Neji grunted, hitting the ground and a splash of blood escaping his mouth.

Neji managed to sit up, only to meet a pair of Sharingan eyes.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Itachi sent Neji into a world of black-and-white world. Familiar faces of beloved family members flashed before his eyes, the last vision he saw of them being splattered with blood. The only thing with color was blood. Red poured out of his father by the gallons. Red bled from Hinata's mouth, gut, and neck, a sad smile on her face, the faint sound of her saying everything's going to be alright. Hanabi's head fell off her shoulders, red spraying out like a fountain. 

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Hiashi coughed up red. A line of symmetry was drawn down his mother, red spraying from the line. Crimson covered the ground, the walls, the bodies, the kunai, the shuriken, the faces, the windows, everything.

Then everything repeated.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Again.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

And again.

Neji lost consciousness, and everything went to black.

-

Neji opened his eyes. He couldn't remember what had happened. All he remembered was blood.

"Neji?" Naruto asked, hovering over him.

Neji groaned and sat up.

"Are you okay?" the Hyuuga asked.

Naruto nodded. Without warning, the blond hugged him tightly. Neji blinked repeatedly, surprised. Jiraiya stood across from them, arms crossed. Gai-sensei was also there, carrying Sasuke on his back. When did Gai get there?

"Neji-kun, are you alright?" Gai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Neji answered as Naruto let go of him. Neji held his head. He had a headache though.

Jiraiya sighed, "That's a relief. At first I wondered if we'd have to take you to a hospital. Thanks to whatever that therapy stuff Iruka was talking about, it's not like we can just let Gai take you back to Konoha."

Neji nodded.

-

Neji stood behind a tree as he watched Naruto practice the Rasengan. Neji had been with Jiraiya for part of the day, if you could call being on the same street with someone. He became bored, though, and decided to see how Naruto was doing.

"Do you want some help with that?" Neji asked, coming out from behind the tree.

Naruto turned to Neji. His face betrayed his surprise.

"Uh, sure. But, are you sure? I mean, you don't have to," Naruto said.

Neji glared slightly. The blond had been acting weird ever since he found out that Neji was a prostitute. He walked toward the blond.

"I'm sure." Neji activated his Byakugan. "Now try again so I can see what's going on."

Naruto took another rubber ball out and started his exercise. Neji could see the amount of chakra Naruto had stored inside of him and how much he was excreting.

"You need to put more power into it. It's never going to pop properly if you don't," Neji directed.

"But – it hurts. My arms - ."

"Sometimes you have to ignore the pain if you're to do something properly."

Naruto looked up at Neji for a moment. Neji could almost see the thoughts running through his head. Naruto nodded and flowed out more chakra.

"A bit more. Bit more. Almost there," Neji coached.

POP!

Naruto fell on his rear and Neji deactivated his Byakugan.

"Thanks, Neji." Naruto said, grinning. "For the help, and the tip." Naruto stood back up. "Now, let's go find Ero-Sennin and tell him what happened!"

Neji smirked. There was the hyper-active blond he had fought in the Chuunin exam.

-

Red Roses2: How was that? I won't be updating at all this Labor Day weekend because I'll be at Dragon Con. Not much happened in this chapter, but oh well. I'm getting there. 


	8. Chapter 8

Red Roses2: Hello everyone. And MightyMongoose (I think that's the person who mentioned this), in this story, Neji only really hates Hiashi. He doesn't hate Hinata or Hanabi, and why would he hate his parents? I know I included Hiashi in the Itachi illusion, but Itachi doesn't know about any of Neji's past, so duh he's going to include Hiashi. I'm assuming that the Uchiha clan doesn't (or didn't) have any separate clan like the Hyuuga, or really understand the whole Branch-Main clan thing, so I thought he'd include Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi. I think I put Hiashi in the illusion so that Neji wouldn't be too harmed by the Mangekyou Sharingan so he could stick around in the story. And this is one of the longest author notes I've ever written. Now, time for the chapter!

-

Neji sat watching as Naruto kept practicing the Rasengan. Why did Naruto accept that bet? Naruto was barely improving in the area of retaining his chakra. If he could just do that, the blond would be fine, but there was no way that Naruto could learn to do that by himself, but Neji couldn't think of a way to help him. He wasn't sure why he cared if Naruto won the bet or not. It wasn't like Naruto was really going to lose anything, except maybe his pride. Then the blond would pout for a few minutes, then still practice and practice until he learned it, then rub it in people's faces saying "Ha! I did it!" Neji smirked at the thought. That silly kid. He was lucky he was cute or he'd get on everyone's nerves a little too quickly.

Wait, did he just think Naruto was cute?

Neji shook his head and stood up.

"Naruto, come on. You're going to pass out at this rate. Let's go back to the inn and call it a night," Neji said.

Naruto panted, exhaustion drenching his aura.

"Not yet. You can. Must continue training," Naruto managed.

Neji sighed. He was as bad as Lee, except a little more annoying. But cuter.

. . . . There was that word again!

-

Hinata fell to the floor, coughing up blood by the gallons. She struggled to stand. Her leg bones snapped and cracked. Her arms bent at odd angled. Gore spilled out of her gut. She still tried to stand. Her faint voice kept saying she wasn't going to give up. The red liquid hit the floor as though it were a water fall.

"Naruto-kun, I need you help," was the last thing she said before she fell to the ground, unmoving.

Neji stood among the blood and gore, the smell of the deceased defiling his senses. A sense of panic shot through him. Who did this? Was that person still around? Was this another illusion? No, nothing was in black-and-white so it couldn't be the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Hanabi came into view, glaring at Neji.

"How could you do this to her, Neji-san? She didn't do anything! I know she's weak and useless, but that's no reason to destroy her like this!" she scolded.

"I didn't do it!" Neji argued.

"You killed her, Neji-san! How could you? All she ever did was try to help, and even though she always got in the way, her mess-ups are no reason to kill her! Why, Neji-san? Why?" Hanabi continued, activating her Byakugan.

Neji activated his own. If she wasn't going to believe him, he'd just have to make her believe him. He gasped. As he stared into her eyes, he didn't see a reflection of himself or anything behind him. He saw Naruto with a sad smile. His mouth formed the words, "I don't blame you, Neji-kun. It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry." The image disintegrated as Hanabi charged at him, taking him off guard.

"AH!" Neji screamed, sitting up.

He panted and looked around him. Jiraiya lay snoring on his futon. The Hyuuga took a deep breath and calmed himself down. It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. No need to freak out. Just a nightmare. Maybe he was just feeling a little guilty about beating Hinata up so bad in the Chuunin exam. But what did Naruto have anything to do with that?

He laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Naruto still wasn't back from training. Maybe he should check up on him . . . . No, it was best if he got some more rest before going to find him. He didn't want to be exhausted like Naruto probably was by now. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, praying for a dreamless sleep.

-

Neji glared at Kabuto. He remembered him. He was from the Chuunin exam, right? Didn't he have a Leaf hitai-ate last time? Oh well.

"What should we do?" Neji asked Jiraiya.

"You and Naruto stay here and protect Tsunade. Shizune, you fight the kid with glasses. I'll take Orochimaru," Jiraiya answered.

"But that drug Tsunade gave you - ," Neji argued.

"Do you really think that you'll stand a chance against a Sannin?"

Neji activated his Byakugan. He smirked.

"Shizune should stay and take care of Tsunade-sama. I'll fight Kabuto."

Neji ran at him before Jiraiya could protest. Kabuto cursed his luck as he tried to dodge. Why did they have to have a Hyuuga with them? One hit in the right place and he'd be doomed. The Sound ninja's hand glowed blue. He only had one shot for this. Neji threw a palm strike as Kabuto sent his hand toward the Hyuuga's chest. Both coughed blood. Only one fell to the ground.

"NEJI!" Naruto yelled.

Nails turned into claws, blue eyes turned red, and human anger mixed with demonic power. Rasengan formed in Naruto's right hand, except instead of a wind-like power, fire burned in his palm. A flash of orange and flame was all Kabuto remembered before loosing consciousness in favor of not feeling the excruciating pain.

-

Red Roses2: Okay, I've now reached the episode that I watched last, so it'll be a while before I can update this one. I guess you could call it research. Maybe this'll let me type on my other fictions . . . . . 


	9. Chapter 9

Red Roses2: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wow, I've been thinking of a lot for this one lately. But I want to think of more stuff for Bloodstained Souls. Right now it's at a stand-still. Sasuke's still whining over his breakup with Naruto, Gaara and Naruto still have to get together, I haven't even started Kankuro's and Temari's romances, and I still have to put Haku into Bloodstained Souls. Sigh The work of a fan fic author is never done.

-

Neji lay on his back in Naruto's apartment. The Hokage inauguration was in a few hours. He didn't really feel like going. He had spent so much time with Tsunade already. Gai-sensei was happy to see him after so long; he said he was glad that Neji was alright. Tenten had hugged him and asked him if Tsunade had really come to the village. Lee was in the rehabilitation center when Neji returned, so Neji wasn't surprised he hadn't seen his other teammate yet. Neji wasn't sure if he wanted to. His chest still ached from when he fought Kabuto. Migrains came and went, and he still had nightmares about Hinata dying. He also had strange dreams. They weren't nightmares; in fact, they were almost pleasant. But it wasn't normal. They were all about Naruto. Naruto holding his hand, Naruto hugging him, similarly to how Tenten had hugged him earlier. Naruto kissing his cheek, Naruto whispering sweet things in his ear. Bits and pieces of those dreams even showed up in his nightmares. Naruto's forgiving gaze haunted the nightmares as much as Hinata's blood did. Neji had talked to Shizune about this and asked if this meant that anything was wrong with him. He told Shizune about the run-in with Itachi, and she said that she would do some research to find out.

Neji stood up and left the apartment. Naruto was probably at the inauguration already. The Hyuuga walked down the hall, into the street, and went in the opposite of the Hokage tower toward the forest. He needed to train his Byakugan. He hadn't done that in a while.

The sound of the birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees soothed Neji, like they used to when he was a child. Neji smiled sadly. The last time that happened was the day before Neji gave up hope. Hope that he would be set free from the brothel and Yamimaru. He closed his eyes and let the feeling take over him. It felt nice. It felt like the hug Naruto had given him after Itachi had attacked. It felt . . . comforting, secure, safe. He opened his eyes and activated the Byakugan. His sight zoomed in on the numbers stakes around him, saw past the stakes and trees and stopped at the sight of any animal.

"Seven birds at point 2. Five deer at point 5. Ten butterflies at point 8. A fox at point 7," Neji said to himself.

A fox at point 7. It seemed like thoughts of Naruto wanted to haunt him today, like they've been doing for the past week. Seven was a lucky number, and Naruto reminded him strongly of a fox. The snapping of a twig scared the birds and they flew off. The deer followed. The fox stayed crouched under its bush. The butterflies landed on flowers to suck its nectar.

"Tenten, is that you?" Neji asked, deactivating his Byakugan and turning around to look at her.

"Why aren't you at the Hokage inauguration?" she asked, leaning against a tree and panting.

"I'm not interested in going."

"Why not?"

"She already knows she has my support."

Neji looked up at the sky to take a better look at the birds. He raised an eyebrow. There were eight birds? He looked back at the ground and glared. What the hell was wrong with him?

-

Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Why should I help you with this?" Neji asked.

"Come on! You can't tell me you don't want to know! Everyone wants to know!" Naruto said.

Sakura and Sasuke waited for Naruto to return. Neji glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke glared back.

"Besides, I know that you're good at drawing. I saw those pictures in that portfolio that you brought from your house," Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head.

Neji tensed and glared at Naruto.

"What did you just say?" Neji said.

"I said I saw those pictures in that portfolio of yours. They're a little depressing, but they're good nonetheless."

Neji's fists shook.

"Who told you you could look through that?"

Naruto paused for a second, then scratched his cheek.

"No one. I got curious and took a peek. Sorry. Should of asked, shouldn't I've?"

Neji's glare relaxed. He sighed.

"Fine I'll help you."

"YAY!" Naruto shouted. He ran over to Sasuke and Sakura and started jumping up and down saying that they would now be able to see Kakashi-sensei's face.

-

The four of them stood atop the building as they spied on Kakashi. Neji activated his Byakugan. Naruto handed him a drawing pad and pencil. Right away, Neji got to work. Sakura looked over the Hyuuga's shoulder and, minutes later, gaped at his talent. Sasuke started to become curious and looked over Sakura's shoulder. His eyes widened slightly. Naruto smirked smugly.

"Told you he could draw," Naruto boasted.

The sun shifted in its position above and deactivated his Byakugan. He handed the picture to Naruto.

"There. That's what your sensei looks like without a mask or his hitai-ate on. May I leave now?" Neji said. He blinked and took a better look at Naruto's reaction.

Was the blond . . . drooling over the picture?

"Give me that!" Sakura said, snatching the drawing out of Naruto's hands. Her eyes turned into hearts and she let out a contented sigh.

"Kakashi-sensei's hot," Naruto admitted, giving a contented sigh of his own.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he took the picture away from Sakura. He raised an eyebrow at the picture.

"If he's that good-looking, why does he wear a mask?" Sasuke asked.

"How should we know?" Naruto asked, sighing in unison with Sakura.

Neji glared at him. A shooting pain went through his heart. He stood up and walked away without so much as a goodbye. Naruto snapped out of his dream-like state long enough to say thank you. Neji ignored him. He went back to the apartment and collapsed on the futon. He clutched his pillow to his chest and his glare morphed into a hurt expression. Why did he care if Naruto thought his teacher was hot? Why would he care?

Neji looked at the calendar. He had training with Gai-sensei and Tenten tomorrow. Thank kami-sama. Maybe he could clear his head that way. He closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit. It didn't work very well.

-

Neji woke up in the night. Another nightmare plagued him again, but it wasn't the same nightmare. It was . . . odd. Kakashi had made out with Naruto, Neji had tried to kill him, Kakashi defeated him instead, Naruto kicked him out of his apartment, and the days in the brothel started all over again.

He shook his head, got up, and went into the kitchen. He swore eating ramen before bed caused nightmares. He didn't care if Naruto starved to death. They were buying no more ramen. It was dumplings, sushi, udon noodles, and healthy foods from now on.

-

Red Roses2: - Aw, Neji's confused. Cute, ne? R and R, please! 


	10. Chapter 10

Red Roses2: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Giggles pervertedly) Episode 108 showed me how hot Kakashi's butt was. (Giggles some more) Oh, and please correct any bad Japanese.

-

Neji smirked as Naruto complained about not having any ramen. The blond sulked at the kitchen table, glaring sullenly at his plate.

"It gives you nightmares," Neji said, taking Naruto's plate over to the counter.

"Does not. Maybe it's that sushi you keep eating before bed," Naruto retorted.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I was eating sushi for dessert before the nightmares, Naruto-kun. It's not the raw fish."

Naruto glared at him as Neji set the blond's plate back on the table, this time with breakfast food on it.

"Hurry up and eat. You'll be late for your mission if you don't."

Neji sat down and begun to eat as well. Naruto reluctantly stabbed the eggs with his fork and popped the protein into his mouth. He paused for a minute. Neji paid more attention to it than he himself thought was necessary. Why did he care if Naruto liked his cooking? Naruto quickly swallowed and devoured the rest like a hungry fox. He gulped down the milk and grinned at Neji. The Hyuuga's cheeks heated up.

"That was great, Neji-kun! Domo arigato gozimasu!" Naruto said, giving Neji a hug before dashing out the door.

Neji sat there, stunned for a few minutes. A hug wasn't unusual. With Naruto, it was actually a little too normal. So why was he reacting this way? The Hyuuga's face flashed a bright pink color. He was thankful Naruto had already left. He finished his food, washed the dishes and left the apartment. Gai-sensei had told him and Tenten to be at the hospital in thirty minutes. Lee's surgery was today.

-

Lee's surgery was a success. Tenten kept saying of course it would be. She continuously reminded them it was Tsunade they were talking about. Neji knew that, but he also knew that even Tsunade had her doubts about it. While Gai cooed over Lee and Tenten repeatedly told Tsunade how glad she was to meet her, Neji pulled Shizune over.

"Do you have any ideas about my . . . issue?" Neji said.

Shizune smiled at him and nodded.

"It's nothing to be too worried about. It's all psychological and can be simply cured by riding yourself of any denial you may have about anything and, in the case of the nightmares, apologize to your cousin. I'm assuming you once did something that hurt her in some way and that's what's causing the nightmares. Mind you, I had a little help from the Torture and Interrogation Department and Umino Iruka. They know a lot about psychology and the lot," Shizune explained.

Neji nodded. He supposed apologizing to Hinata wouldn't be too horrible. In fact, he agreed that it would do him some good. It was the other dreams that he wasn't sure about. He was positive that it was the ramen before bed. What else could it be? But it didn't explain the blushing and nervousness whenever he was in close proximity with Naruto, or the shooting pain in his heart when Naruto called Kakashi hot. He shook his head.

"Thank you, Shizune," Neji said.

"No problem," she replied.

-

The next few days were spent helping Lee out. The two of them stood atop the bridge with the many stairs, looking out at the river. Neji looked down at the water sadly. He still had the weird dreams. It wasn't the ramen. Damn it. His daytime symptoms had gotten worse. If Naruto so much as looked at him with a cheerful expression – especially if it was because Neji did something that made him happy – he turned red and started fidgeting somewhat. The worse thing was that Sakura and Sasuke seemed to have noticed. He had apologized to Hinata, though. His nightmares about her were slowly leaving him, or at least weren't coming as frequently. They only came once every three days now, or so it seemed.

"Neji?" Lee said, "What's bothering you?"

"Ma, nothing's bothering me, Lee. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Neji thought about what he should tell him. He wasn't sure. But Lee had an uncanny ability of helping people out when they were in an emotional jam. It was when Lee himself was in one was when the other boy really needed help.

"Well . . . I've been having these strange dreams about someone. They're not bad, not really. But I don't know what they could possibly mean. Shizune-san says that they are some sort of psychological thing that's caused by denial but I don't know what I could possibly be in denial about," Neji admitted, throwing a stray branch into the river. It floated down the current peacefully.

"What kind of dreams are they?" Lee asked.

Neji turned pink again. Lee understood.

"Okay, well, whoever this person who is in your dreams is, I think you like her, Neji," Lee said, smiling smugly.

He blinked and his expression turned to confusion as he watched his teammate tense. Neji looked to the side and clutched his elbows tightly, as though his arms were a shield against cold feelings or thoughts.

"Neji?"

"I can't like this person. I just can't. Not after . . . not after that. Why would he like me like that anyway? I . . . I . . . I can't . . . I can't bring myself to . . . to . . . ."

Lee began to worry. Neji's muscles continued to tighten. His breathing turned into quick and irregular gasps. The taijustu specialist grabbed his friend by his shoulder and shook him.

"Neji!"

The Hyuuga didn't seem to hear him. Neji's legs collapsed; the only thing holding him up was Lee's grasp on his shoulder. That wasn't a very good support right now. The boy's gasps were obvious evidence of hypervenalating. He was definitely having a panic attack.

"Can anyone help me?" Lee shouted. "Someone's in trouble!"

Lee heard steps behind him and he turned his head around. It was Hyuuga Hizashi. The man's eyes widened at the sight, and he immediately came over to help.

-

Hizashi didn't know what else to do, so he took him to the hospital. Tsunade was curious as to why a genin would have a panic attack. So Hizashi had to explain, with Lee standing right there. Both Tsunade and Lee were shocked beyond belief. Hyuuga Hiashi had sold Neji to a brothel? Hizashi's eyes glowed with anger at the mere thought.

"Hiashi explained to me that whenever Neji's thinking really hard about it, he tends to have panic attacks," Hizashi finished, his fists trembling.

Lee sat down in a chair in the hallway. That was too much to think about. The great Hyuuga Neji, his rival, the most negative, confident (except maybe Gai-sensei), and blunt yet modest person on his team, was forced to – to – to sell himself? That was the only way Lee's mind could compute the fact. He couldn't actually think the words prostitute or sex because that just didn't fit Neji's character. Neji downright refused to strip in front of him and Gai-sensei one time that they had been on a mission and had to change into disguises. He insisted on hiding behind a very bushy tree. Not even Tenten was that modest, and she was the kunoichi! It just didn't seem possible.

He looked up and stared at Neji's hospital room door. He knew that Neji wouldn't want any pity, but he couldn't help but think 'Poor Neji.'

-

Lee didn't bring up the subject about Neji's 'employment'. He pretended he never knew. But as he thought back to his conversation with Neji, he realized something. Neji had said 'he' when he was talking about the person in his dreams. Lee looked over at Neji; they stood atop the temple stairs.

"Neji?" Lee began.

The Hyuuga looked over at him, his face the same as it has always been. No blush, no panic, nothing to suggest something was wrong. The taijustu specialist sighed.

"Who are the dreams about? I could've sworn you said he . . . ." Lee wondered if he had gone too far.

Neji looked up at the sky. Lee could tell he was thinking.

"I don't know why I'm having them. Maybe I'm just not used to having anyone around who . . . well, who has ever tried to help me. But, the subject of my dreams is . . . is . . . ." Neji turned a bright pink color; his face reminded Lee of a cherry blossom, and of Sakura's hair.

"Hey! Neji!" called a familiar voice. Neji and Lee looked down at the bottom of the stairs. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji stood there. Naruto waved his arms above his head to get their attention. "I figured you'd be here! We need your help!"

Lee and Neji shared a glance. Lee smiled at him.

"You can tell me later," Lee said.

Neji nodded and helped his friend down the stairs.

"What's the trouble?" Neji asked once they reached the other four boys.

"Sasuke's left the village," Shikamaru said.

Neji's eyes narrowed. There was a reason he never liked that kid.

"It's up to us to bring him back," Kiba added.

Neji nodded.

"What are we waiting for then?" Neji asked.

-

Red Roses2: Cute friendship stuff between Lee and Neji. (Smiley face) I like it. Of course, NaruNeji-ness is cuter. R and R! 


	11. Chapter 11

Red Roses2: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Youtube's being a bitch so it took longer than I had wanted it to, but I've found another way to watch the episodes without waiting for the English episodes to get there. It would've taken FOREVER that way! I would've been next year at LEAST by that time!

-

Shikamaru's plan to disguise himself as Jiroubou failed. Neji fought against the webbing that incased him in a cocoon. He could hear what was happening outside. He didn't like what he heard, either. It sounded like the spider guy was playing target practice with Naruto. He needed to get out – and soon. Neji activated his Byakugan. The entire webbing turned out to be made completely out of chakra. He closed his eyes and activated his jyuuken. He broke the webbing and hid nearby. He found Naruto Shadow Clones sitting on a spider web while the real Naruto stood on a branch of the Sound ninja, waiting to strike. Neji crouched down and waited. He had a bad feeling about this.

The last shadow clone was destroyed and Naruto came crashing down on Kidoumaru. His attack failed. Neji jumped out from his hiding place, caught Naruto, and landed where Kiba and Shikamaru were.

"Th-thanks, Neji," Naruto said, his cheeks a slight pink.

Neji turned a bright red.

"What do we do now?" Kiba asked. "If we stay here and fight, they're going to get away with Sasuke."

"But we can't just turn around and pretend we never ran into this guy. He'd follow us," Shikamaru added.

"You guys go ahead, I'll deal with him," Neji said as Kidoumaru readied another web trap.

"But, what about you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you have better eyes than me. You're needed with Kiba and Shikamaru. I'll catch up. Hurry!" Neji replied, his hands glowing blue as Kidoumaru spit web at them.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto leaped away and followed Tayuya and Sakon. Naruto looked back; Neji saw it. The blond looked worried. Neji hoped he was right about the meeting back up with them part.

-

Neji leaned against the tree, panting. His body ached. He retched blood. He was in trouble, if not definitely dead. There was no way he could beat this guy. There just wasn't. Kidoumaru's voice echoed in his head.

"Trash characters like you always end up losing!"

Suddenly, Naruto's voice echoed louder.

"Quit assuming stuff about people! We'll never know unless we try!"

Neji gasped as more blood escaped through his mouth.

"When I become Hokage, I will change the Hyuuga clan!"

Naruto . . . cute little Naruto . . . .

Determination returned to Neji's eyes. He couldn't dodge the arrow any longer. But he had an idea.

-

Kidoumaru fell to the ground. Neji stumbled slightly as he slowed down. Not good, Neji thought. Kidoumaru's monster appearance subsided, as did the markings of the curse seal.

"Why have you gone so far? You're going to die, anyway," Kidoumaru said.

"I have a reason not to lose," Neji replied faintly; an image of Naruto intruded into his thoughts. He didn't bother to rid himself of it.

Kidoumaru smirked, despite the blood protruding from his mouth.

"It doesn't matter. Sasuke-sama is Orochimaru-sama's now. There's nothing you and your comrades can do."

"Yes there is. There's one person who can save Sasuke."

"Whoever he is, he can't – ."

"He will! He will because - ," Neji coughed more blood and collapsed to the ground. Kidoumaru chuckled, then spewed out blood of his own. "Naruto . . . Naruto will because he . . . he saved me from the darkness. He can save Sasuke, and he will."

Neji wasn't sure if Kidoumaru was still alive to hear him. The Hyuuga tried to get up, but he couldn't manage it. I'm too weak, Neji thought, I'm sorry. You three will have to go on without me.

And Naruto . . . I think I love you.

-

Red Roses2: Short and maybe a bit crappy. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions, style-wise, I'll be happy to consider them. Review, please! I'll give everyone who reviews a cookie! 


	12. Chapter 12

Red Roses2: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I am now going to deviate from the show because I think I've covered the important events from the show. That and I'm tired of waiting to write on this. And I think you guys are, too.

-

Neji opened an eye. Sunshine yellow intruded his vision. He opened his other eye.

"N-Naruto?" Neji asked.

He cringed at the hoarseness. The blond didn't stir. Neji sat up. He shut his eyes again. The light made the room too bright. The white paint only helped the glare. He waited for his eyes to adjust. He realized he was in the hospital. He looked over at Naruto. The Hyuuga sucked in air. Bandages turned Naruto into a mummy. He reached his hand out to caress the golden locks.

A shriek startled Neji. He activated his Byakugan. He relaxed. It was just a nurse. She looked angry.

"Young man! I told you to stay in your room!" she hollered.

She woke Naruto up. Sapphires blinked blurrily.

"Oh, it's you again," Naruto muttered.

Neji tried not to chuckle as Naruto yawned unheedingly. The nurse fumed and stomped toward him. She reached to grab Naruto's ear.

"Medic nin-sama?" Neji said.

The nurse stopped. She stared at Neji like she had never seen a Hyuuga before. He guessed she wasn't used to being called sama, or being "mistaken" for a medical ninja.

"I hate to interrupt you, but he came here to keep me company. It's my fault that he's out of bed. Can he stay a little bit longer before he has to leave?" Neji continued.

Naruto looked at Neji curiously. The nurse stared at him for a bit longer before turning around and walking back toward the door.

"You have ten minutes. No longer than that." she said.

She closed the door behind her. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Neji.

"Since when are you that polite?" the blond asked.

Neji smirked.

"Did you really want to be kicked out of here?"

Naruto shook his head. Neji frowned at the bandages.

"Who did that to you?"

Naruto frowned as he remembered.

"Sasuke did."

The Hyuuga's blood began to boil. How dare he harm Naruto-kun. Next time he saw that Uchiha, he was going to . . . .

"Didn't Kiba and Shikamaru help?"

"That girl kept Shikamaru busy, and Kiba had his hands full with that other dude. Lee showed up actually, but he was cornered by another Sound ninja. According to Sakura, Kakashi-sensei came and brought me back after I lost consciousness and Sasuke reached Sound ninja territory. Gaara and his team showed up and saved Lee's, Shikamaru's and Kiba's butts. You know, the Sand ninja from the Chuunin exam. Choji's been in the Intensive Care Unit for quite a while. Everyone could've sworn he was going to die . . . like everyone thought you did."

Neji and Naruto stayed quiet for a while. Neji reached out to hold Naruto's shoulder, but he thought against it. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Neji, what did you mean when you said I had better eyes than you?"

The Hyuuga's cheeks became aflame. He looked down at the sheets. Did he dare tell him? Would it give too much away? He brought his right hand up to his mouth and bit the bandage. Normally he would bite a nail on his left hand, but biting one's nails was a nasty habit, not just Neji's way of subduing a large amount of anxiety. He developed it back in the brothel days.

A knock on the door snapped Neji out of it. Naruto turned his head toward the door. Hizashi stood in the doorway. Neji could see Hiashi standing a ways behind him. The clan head seemed hesitant to be closer than the wall opposite to the door. Hiashi, however, noticed the bandage-biting. His uneasy look melted into guilt and concern in two seconds flat. Hizashi's gaze landed on Naruto.

"Would you mind?" Hizashi asked, wanting Naruto to leave.

The blond shook his head.

"The nurse was about to shoo me out of here, anyway. Have to get to my own room and all that," Naruto muttered.

Hizashi waited until Naruto's footsteps couldn't be heard. He started to close the door, but Hiashi seemed to change his mind and entered. Tension flared between the two men. Neji didn't know what to think about Hiashi being there. He just didn't know what to think about him anymore. Before Naruto, he would've glared at him, his hate radiating off of him. Now, his memories of Hiashi were dredged with the few moments that the man had comforted him in his moments of pain. They weren't dear memories, but enough to make him doubt his hatred. Maybe he was just spending so much time with Naruto and his forgiving nature was rubbing off on him. That most likely was it.

They stood and sat there in awkward silence. Neji wondered if Hizashi was daring Hiashi to say anything first.

Finally, Hizashi said, "Are you feeling any better?"

Neji thought about it. His stomach still throbbed in pain, but it didn't feel like it had when the arrow shot through him. His upper back did hurt a little. And he could tell his chakra was still depleated. Emotionally, he was still a wreck. He was in love with his friend but couldn't bring himself to touch him because he was afraid he'd ruin the blond. He couldn't bare the thought of even kissing Naruto because it reminded him of the brothel days, but he wanted so desperately to hold the blond lovingly. There also stood the fact that he thought of himself as an undeserving whore who should rot in Hell.

"I'm fine, Father," Neji said, "Just tired and a bit sore."

Hizashi didn't press. Hiashi's eyebrows furrowed. Neji figured Hiashi didn't believe him.

"How are you?" Neji asked, trying to lighten the mood slightly. It felt like someone was murdered in there.

"I am fine. Hiashi and I are almost done with the paperwork. You'll be able to come home soon. I think you'll like the new apartment," Hizashi replied.

"Apartment?" Neji said.

"Yes. Your mother and I moved out of the mansion. It has been arranged that you will help Hinata-sama with her training, however. That will be the only time you'll have to step into the mansion," Hizashi continued.

Neji said nothing. He wasn't sure what to think of that. Should he be glad?

"What street is it on?" he asked.

"It's near the Ichiraku ramen resturant. I believe the . . . Naruto boy had taken you there."

Neji chuckled at the mention of it.

"Yes, he has. I had to force him to eat something other than ramen. How he hasn't died of scurvy yet, I haven't a clue."

Neji chuckled a bit more as he remembered Naruto's complaints. The air in the room lighted slightly. It traveled from grave to confused. Hizashi's aura relaxed into an almost happy emotion. Hiashi's aura eased into relief.

"You've been treated well in his home?" Hiashi said.

Hizashi glared at him, as though Hiashi had desecrated a sacred statue. Neji nodded.

"Very," he replied. More than I deserve, Neji thought.

Hiashi nodded.

"That's good," the clan head said.

The room lapsed into silence once more.

-

"You have to leave already?" Naruto asked as he watched Neji pack.

The Hyuuga nodded. He didn't trust his voice.

"I'm going to miss your cooking."

A few chuckles escaped Neji. They almost sounded like sobs.

"Where is this apartment your dad talked about?"

"It's near Ichiraku," Neji replied.

"But – the nearest one is Tanaka Apartments and that's half a mile from Ichiraku! The second nearest one is Shimada Apartments, and that's in the other direction!"

Neji thought about it for a moment. That seemed about right.

"I could give you the address when I see you again . . . ." Neji trailed off.

Naruto tackle-hugged him, yelling thank-you. The warmth felt overwhelming. Neji took a deep breath in order to stay calm. Naruto let go of him quickly and started doing . . . something happy. Neji wasn't sure one could call it a dance.

"And you can come visit me! It gets lonely here, all by myself. Sometimes Kakashi-sensei comes by, and so does Sakura, but not for very long. It was usually just so she could find out where Sasuke was . . . . Now she comes over to feel better."

Neji zipped his bag up.

"Well, here is a good place to feel better," Neji said; Naruto looked at him, confused. "You always seem to make people feel better, make them change their minds, help them heal. It might not have worked with Sasuke, but I think he'll realize his mistake for leaving. Because not having you around makes life a living Hell."

Naruto stared at him. He looked as though no one had ever said anything like that before. Neji turned a dark pink. A knock at the door interrupted them.

"It's probably your dad," Naruto muttered as he went to open the door.

Neji lugged his bag off of the bed and dragged it toward the door. He stopped once he reached the hallway. He looked back and tried to commit everything into memory, like he was going to forget it all when he left. He continued on toward the door. Hizashi and his wife stood in the doorway waiting. Naruto looked awkward, standing there. Neji breached the threshold of Naruto's apartment. The three Hyuuga began their traveling when Naruto asked.

"Can I keep one of your drawings?"

Neji blinked a few times, pretending to think about it. He nodded. He dug out the portfolio and pulled one out. He put the portfolio away and gave it to Naruto with both hands. The blond took it and muttered a thank-you. Neji smiled slightly.

-

Naruto closed the door and looked at the picture. It looked different from the others. It still had a bird, like all the others, but in this one, the bird was freed from its cage. Though it still had its wounds, it was able to take flight from the cage and fly into the trees. Naruto smiled. It wasn't his usual grin. It was just a small, sincere smile. The next day, Naruto bought a frame for it and framed it.

-

Red Roses2: Hope you like it. Please review. 


	13. Chapter 13

Red Roses2: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Please review, and I hope you like the chapter.

-

Neji hit the wall. Tanned hands caressed his cheeks, neck, bare chest, and hips. The hands trailed down and up his body painfully yet pleasurably slow. The tongue in his mouth explored slowly and gently. Neji wasn't sure if he wanted to beg for more or push away before things went too far.

"Naruto," Neji whispered, his voice rippled with longing. "Naruto."

The right hand traveled down his abdomen. The mouth transferred to the crook of Neji's neck. Neji groaned and threw his head back. Neji gasped as he felt his groin being squeezed. He froze. What was going on? The hand squeezed and pumped, squeezed and pumped repeatedly. A groan escaped his throat. His reactions seemed to separate from his thoughts.

"Naaaruuttoooo."

'What are you doing, Naruto? Stop!'

"Please . . . more . . . ."

'I don't want this! I don't want this!'

"Ahhhhuhhhn . . . Nnaaaruuutoooo . . . ."

The hands fumbled with Neji's pant buttons.

'Naruto! Stop! I don't want to!'

"Let me."

Neji himself slipped his pants off, along with his boxers.

'WHAT AM I DOING?'

The mouth went from the crook of his neck to his chest, down his stomach, and reached Neji's groin.

'No, no, no, no, no! Tell him to stop! He'll stop if you ask him to! TELL HIM TO STOP!'

All that escaped Neji's mouth was a pleasured gasp. The hands stroked Neji's thights. The tongue brushed his penis slowly, then gradually sped up. While Neji's thoughts screamed in horror, Neji's voice and actions begged for more, pleaded for faster. Finally, Neji ejaculated into the mouth.

Neji managed to open his eyes. He sat up and looked around. He was in the new apartment, in his room, alone. It had been a dream. A really disturbing, frightening dream. Neji got out of bed and cursed Fate once again.

'Thanks for the nightmare/wet dream, Fate,' he thought sarcastically. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He knew Naruto wouldn't dare do anything like that without permission. He sighed. Was he ever going to get over his fear of . . . well, that?

He didn't go back to bed.

-

Neji and Lee leaned against a couple of trees, eating their lunch. Gai-sensei and Tenten stood a few feet away, the teacher giving Tenten some tips on her empty-handed combat. Tenten gave Gai-sensei a look that said 'I'm going to need this when?' but she listened intently nonetheless. At least Lee was convinced she was. Neji was willing to bet she wasn't.

"Neji-kun, you still haven't answered my question," Lee said after he swallowed a dumpling.

"What question?"

"On who you like."

Neji froze for a minute. An image from his wet nightmare entered his head. He turned dark red.

"Okay, don't tell me. Just nod when I guess correctly," Lee compromised.

Neji wasn't sure if he should've been thankful or not.

"Let's see . . . . I know it has to be a guy, so that rules out Tenten . . . . And Gai-sensei and I don't seem to be your type. Unless you like loud and hyperactive."

Neji didn't comment, though he found it interesting that Lee would describe himself that way.

"It's not me, right? Because if it is, I'm sorry to say but I'm 90 sure I'm straight." Lee added.

Neji chuckled.

"No, it's not you, Lee."

Lee sighed in relief. Neji knew Lee wouldn't have minded if he did have a crush on him, though.

"Okay then. That leaves . . . Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji," Lee said.

"How'd you figure that out?" Neji asked.

"Unless you're a fan of incest, those are the only other people you could possibly like."

Lee paused for a moment and realized what he had just said. They both checked to make sure Gai-sensei was thoroughly emersed in instructing Tenten. It was common knowledge among Gai's students that Gai didn't feel comfortable with issues like homosexuality, incest, or even talking about hetero sex. Aside from encouraging Lee to talk to Sakura, Gai never showed any interest in others' romantic affairs. He also didn't like it when the three of them talked about it.

Lee lowered his voice. "You're not going after a family member, right?"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"After the brothel, which my uncle put me up for in the first place, do you think I'm going to be flocking readily up to a grown man, and someone who practically has half of my DNA no less?" Neji said.

Lee nodded in understanding.

"Just checking. So, is it Shikamaru?"

Neji shook his head.

"Kiba?"

Lee received another shake of the head.

"Choji?"

Neji's mouth muscles contracted so his lips would silently say "No."

"So it is Naruto?"

Face burning, the Hyuuga nodded. Another image from the wet mare entered his head. His face darkened. The look on Lee's face expressed what seemed to be concern about Neji's head about to explode from too much blood.

"You're having wet dreams already?" Lee whispered in awe.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Lee. The taijustu specialist actually knew what that was?

"You know about those?"

Lee nodded.

"It was the only time that Gai-sensei had ever had an entire conversation with any of us on sexual activities. He was redder in the face than you are."

"Wow."

"Anyway, they must be some dreams in order to make you look like this."

"I'm not sure you can call it a dream. I can't control my voice and make myself tell him to stop when I don't want to go any farther."

Lee shrugged. Lee knew less about psychology and dreams than Hanabi knew about why her uncle and cousin moved out. That meant Lee knew absolutely nothing.

"Maybe you should talk to someone else about it," Lee suggested.

Neji scoffed, "Who? Gai-sensei? My father? Or, god forbid, my uncle? There's no way in Hell I'm going to ask Naruto-kun about it."

Lee looked down at the ground. Neji could see he was at a loss. The Hyuuga was the same.

Gai and Tenten came over, Gai saying that they must get back to training. Neji and Lee stood up, the taijustu specialist faking his normal zeal. The jyuuken master nodded, wondering exactly how often Lee faked his responses.

-

Neji looked at the invitation Hinata held. He raised an eyebrow at it. It read: You are invited to a dinner party, courtesy of Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Please respond ASAP! The rest of the genin are going to be there!

Hinata looked at Neji pleadingly.

"P-please, Neji-kun. Sakura-chan went through a lot of trouble for this party. She – she didn't tell anyone else this but – but the party is supposed to h-help N-Naruto-kun with the loss of S-Sasuke. Don't tell I-Ino-chan I told you. She'll get m-mad," Hinata explained, still holding out the invitation. "Our sensei are invited, too. Gai-san didn't even let me finish before saying he'd come."

Neji thought about it for a moment. It had been a while since he'd seen Naruto – an entire week. He hadn't even had time to send Naruto a letter saying where his apartment was. But he wasn't looking forward to spending his free time at a crowded get-together. He looked up at Hinata again. Suddenly an image he hadn't seen recently intruded his mind: blood spewing from Hinata's mouth and her fainting. Neji took a deep breath and let the image pass.

"I'll come," Neji concluded.

Hinata smiled awkwardly.

"Thank y-you, Neji-kun. I shall tell S-Sakura-chan and I-Ino-chan."

The boy watched as she left the Hyuuga premises. He wondered if Hiashi had said anything about why Neji wasn't living at the Hyuuga mansion anymore. Hinata would most likely have asked. He figured that Hiashi would rather die than scar his precious Hinata's mind. His eyes darkened at the thought, then the image of blood projecting from Hinata's throat slashed through the anger. Remorse and guilt overtook him once more. Neji needed to get home.

- 

Lee grinned. He couldn't have thought of a better idea if he had written a letter to the Ask Akiko section in the newspaper. It was foolproof. He had read enough romance manga to know that this really did work. (Of course, the manga all belonged to Tenten and Hinata. Hinata had looked at him strangely when he asked if he could borrow any.) It couldn't go wrong. Neji would kill him afterwards for embarrassing him, but that didn't matter. He was going to get Neji and Naruto together if it was the last thing he did.

The taijustu specialist walked into the restaurant. He asked where the table for thirteen was. The waiter pointed him to a booth near a window. Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai-sensei were all there. But most importantly, so was Naruto.

Lee sat down and greeted everyone warmly. He made sure that he was sitting next to Neji. The Hyuuga didn't seem to mind; all Neji did in response was taking a long sip from his cup.

The night flowed along like a normal dinner party would. Gai tried to get Kakashi to agree to a challenge. Asuma talked with Kurenai; Lee was positive Kurenai liked Asuma. Ino and Sakura talked and argued. Shikamaru complained about girls being troublesome. Choji devoured all the food insight. Tenten roped Hinata into conversation. Kiba had a one-sided conversation with Shino. And Naruto was talking with Neji. Naruto sat across from Neji. Perfect.

Kurenai asked if someone could pass the umeboshi. The plate was closest to Neji. Kurenai sat close to Naruto. Neji picked the plate up, leaned over the table, and handed Kurenai the plate. As Neji began to sit back down, Lee 'accidentally' pushed Neji. Neji fell forward.

The entire table fell silent. The girls stared, but all of the males minus Lee gawked. Lee thanked the heavens silently. Neji's and Naruto's lips had managed to lock when Neji fell toward the blond. Neither teen did anything for a few moments. Lee prayed that the romance manga were correct; whenever this happened in the stories, the two involved started making out whether they knew the other liked them or not. Neji pulled away from Naruto, his face resembling a dark red rootabega. Time seemed to speed up. Neji apologized over and over so fast that all of the I'm-sorry's ran together. He stumbled out of the booth and ran away. Lee stared at Neji's retreating figure for a long while. Then, meekly, he called, "Sorry! It was an accident!"

Lee ignored the suspicious look he received from Kakashi and Sakura. Gai merely looked confused. Maybe it had been a bad idea to do that in front of Gai-sensei.

-

Neji ran through Konoha, keeping his sight determinedly in front of him. He wasn't going to break down yet. That would only make everything more embarrassing! He ran until he bumped into something tall. He fell backwards, but he didn't hit the ground. Hiashi held onto his arm, looking bewildered.

"Neji, what are you - ?" he started, but Neji didn't let him finish. Neji couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke down crying.

Hiashi stared. Slowly, he pulled Neji into a small hug and let him soak the front of his robes with tears. Hiashi scanned the area. No one was there to watch.

"Come, Neji. We can talk about this in the mansion," Hiashi said, déjà vu striking him. This was too much like when Neji was six, seven, eight, nine, and ten.

Neji barely managed a nod. Hiashi led him into the Hyuuga mansion and the living room within. They sat on the couch. Hiashi muttered something about getting some tea. Neji didn't pay much attention. His thoughts were numb; they didn't make sense. They were conflicting, and most of all, he wasn't sure he didn't want to think any of it. Hiashi returned with a tea tray, steam floating up from the pot. Hiashi poured a cup for Neji.

"What happened?" the clan head asked.

Neji didn't look at him. He muttered a few things about Lee, Naruto, and himself. Neji wasn't even sure if he was audible, but the look on Hiashi's face told him that he had heard enough of it to understand.

Hiashi wrapped an arm around Neji, like he used to. Like he used to in the brothel days whenever Neji would come home in pain and crying, too hurt to care who comforted him. Neji muttered a few more things about himself, derogatory things. Hiashi shushed him and said something about finishing the tea and taking Neji back home. Something about Hizashi being angry accompanied that sentence, but Neji didn't pay much attention to it.

-

Lee knocked on the door of the Hyuuga apartment. The door opened a crack.

"Hey, Lee," said Neji.

"Hi. Uh, I'm sorry about last night," Lee said.

Neji stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Don't let Father know that was you. He's been in a hissy fit ever since Hiashi brought me home."

"Hiashi - ?"

"I ran into him after I left the restaurant. It was on accident."

Neji turned a light pink color and his eyes flared with indignant humiliation. Lee let out a sigh of relief. That meant that Neji must've been feeling better.

They walked away from the apartment.

"So, do you know why Gai-sensei hasn't been asking us to show up for training today?" Neji asked.

Lee didn't answer right away.

"Yes. He wants everyone to say their goodbyes to Naruto-kun today."

Neji halted.

"What do you mean?"

Lee stopped and turned toward Neji.

"He's leaving with Jiraiya-sama to train tomorrow morning. Sakura-san told me."

Neji stared at Lee with a confused stare. Lee had the feeling he wasn't actually looking at him.

"You know, Neji, I don't care what you think. I know for a fact that Naruto-kun likes you. And don't give me that how-do-you-know or what-proof-do-you-have crap," Neji knew that when Lee cursed, he was serious. "But if you don't tell him before he leaves on this three-year-long training retreat, he's going to move on to someone else. And you'll be poor, broken-hearted Neji for a while. You're already in pieces, Neji. I don't need to know what those tattoos on your arm are for to know that. Hiashi-sama's and Hizashi-sama's actions toward one another are proof enough of that. I think you should tell Naruto-kun before he leaves. If you don't, I think you'll miss out on a lot. Don't you think you can trust me on this?"

Neji thought about it. He slowly nodded. Lee broke out into a grin.

"Yosh! Now, let us go and fuel your flames of youth so that you will be able to go through this without fail!"

Lee grabbed Neji's wrist and dragged him down the hall.

"Lee!" Neji scolded, then chuckled at his friend's energy. He supposed there was a reason Lee was his best friend.

-

Red Roses2: Hoped you liked it. Review please. 


	14. Chapter 14

Red Roses2: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I think this will be the last chapter. If not, we're getting there. Hope you enjoyed the story.

-

Neji gulped. He knew Naruto was just around the corner. He knew that this was most likely his only chance to tell Naruto, but he couldn't get himself to move from his hiding spot. His throat tightened, his muscles were straining, and he fought to calm his breathing. He put his face in his hands and took a deep breath. Now or never, Neji, now or never, he told himself.

He turned the corner and walked slowly. Neji locked gazes with Jiraiya. The sannin nodded to him. Neji nodded back. Neji looked at Naruto. Kiba and Hinata were saying good bye. Then, the one thing that could ruin Neji's resolve happened.

Hinata took a deep breath and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

It seemed a thousand thoughts ran through Neji's head. How dare she! Of course Naruto likes girls; what gave him the idea he wouldn't? This was a stupid idea. How'd Lee talk me into this? I can't do this!

"Hey! Neji!"

The Hyuuga snapped out of his reverie. Naruto's smile fell into a concerned pout.

"Something the matter?" Naruto asked.

Neji composed his facial expression and shook his head. He walked up to the blond and held out his hand.

"Good luck. You better come back alive." Neji said.

Naruto smirked and took his hand.

"You bet. Don't bite off more than you can chew, either, okay?"

Neji nodded.

-

Naruto and Jiraiya walked toward the gates. Jiraiya glanced at Naruto. As soon as Neji couldn't see his expression, it changed to disappointment. Jiraiya sighed; he had noticed the Hyuuga's reaction to his cousin kissing Naruto. If Jiraiya were to abandon all comforts, he'd admit that he did notice that there was something between the brat and the Hyuuga. The sannin looked back at Neji. The boy still stood there, watching. Jiraiya wondered exactly how far those eyes could see, and if Neji would still watch them when they were far out of everyone else's eyesight.

"You wanted to tell Neji something?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto started and looked at Jiraiya. The blond thought about the question. Turning red, he looked away.

"No. Why?" Naruto replied.

"No reason. He just looks like he wanted to tell you something."

Naruto looked back. Jiraiya caught a glimpse of Neji turning around and walking away. The sannin then remembered that the Hyuuga could see almost 360 degrees around themselves. Naruto gave a humorless laugh.

"Sure, perverted hermit. Whatever you say."

Jiraiya sighed. This was going to be a long three years.

-

Hizashi stood in the doorway of his son's bedroom.

"You don't have to wear those," Hizashi said.

Neji looked at himself in the mirror; Hyuuga robes hung off his frame.

"I know. But why did you stop wearing them?" Neji asked, turning around.

Hizashi wore a normal ninja uniform. Hizashi looked down at his own clothes.

"I needed a change," Hizashi admitted.

Neji nodded and looked back into the mirror.

"So do I."

He looked in the mirror a little longer, then took out his hair tie. A ghost of a smile lingered on his face. It didn't look too bad. Maybe Naruto wouldn't mind looking at it when he came back . . . . But why would he want to look at him? Neji frowned, then shook that thought away.

-

"Hinata, why did you kiss Naruto when he left?" Kiba asked.

Hinata jumped at the unexpected question. Shino turned his head slightly toward Kiba.

"W-why do you want to kn-know? I-it's been a m-month and a h-half," Hinata said.

Kiba leaned on the tree.

"I know. It's just that you've had a crush on him for so long that I was just wondering why you picked that moment to do something."

Hinata fidgeted a little.

"And also . . . I was wondering if you did it . . . because Neji was coming over . . . ." Kiba admitted.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. Shino's eyebrows knitted together.

"W-what would that h-have to d-do with anything?" Hinata asked.

Kiba looked down at the ground, thinking. He remembered the Retrieve-Sasuke mission. He remembered Neji's reaction when Lee accidentally pushed him onto Naruto. He remembered realizing that Neji had prostitute tattoos.

"I don't know. I was just wondering," he lied; Hinata wasn't like that, anyway. Why would she purposely try to mark what's hers? Besides, what did he know about Neji's personal life? Nothing, zip. It wasn't his business.

"I-I knew that N-Naruto would be g-gone for a l-long while, and I-I didn't want him t-to forget m-me," Hinata said.

Kiba let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay. Thanks, Hinata."

-

Jiraiya watched Naruto from the trail, holding an empty wallet. The blond seemed to have changed over the year. But there was one thing that didn't change: he still thought of Neji. Jiraiya knew this because they shared motel rooms. No one needed anymore information than that.

"Hey! Naruto!"

Naruto halted for a moment. He turned to look at him.

"Come on! Time for a break!"

The blond narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're out of money again," Naruto stated.

Jiraiya laughed guiltily. Naruto sighed and walked with him toward the town.

"I hate it when you do this," Naruto grumbled.

"Well, this time you get to spend it on what you want."

Naruto stopped and looked at the sannin. Jiraiya looked back at him. Naruto didn't say anything, but his eyes said enough.

"I thought you could use a pick-me-up," Jiraiya said. Naruto didn't move or say anything. "Because you seem to have some stuff on your mind that you don't want to talk about and this'll probably be a way to get that stuff off your mind."

Naruto shrugged. "Okay."

-

Naruto sighed as he heard Jiraiya flirting with some ladies. The frown on his face deepened when he noticed the tattoos the girls didn't bother to hide. Naruto turned to leave when a boy around his own age blocked him.

"They not what you're interested in?" the boy asked.

Naruto's eyes immediately went to his right arm. Same tattoo. The blond looked up at the boy's face. The boy's skin was pale, his eyes were light, hair dark. A lot like Neji.

"Why are you a prostitute?" Naruto asked.

The boy looked surprised. Naruto didn't receive an answer. Sighing, Naruto gave him half of his wallet and left.

-

Neji sat in Ichiraku for the first time since he moved out of Naruto's apartment. The old shopkeeper showed his glee at the Hyuuga's return. Neji ordered the seafood ramen. Ayame and Ichiraku both talked to him for a little while. Both asked if he had heard from Naruto. He said he had, but the letters were a few and long periods of time separated them. Ayame confided in him that the only other person who got letters from Naruto was Umino Iruka, Naruto's Academy sensei. Neji almost dropped his chopsticks.

Ichiraku set the bowl in front of him. Neji took a deep breath, absorbing the smell. It reminded him so strongly of Naruto. He took his time eating it, wanting the memories to stay for as long as possible. The beautiful smile, the loving eyes, the handsome face, the sun-kissed hair, Neji even wanted to be reminded of the ugly orange jumpsuit.

When Neji finished, he started to pay, but Ichiraku said that he'd give him half-off the original price. They argued about it, Neji saying everyone from the Hyuuga clan can afford a bowl of ramen. Ichiraku said that he knew that, but just the same since Neji enjoyed it more than his other customers. Neji didn't know how he knew that, and he didn't want to think how much the shop owner knew, so he gave in and left.

"Come again!" Ayame called after him.

-

Neji walked down the street toward the apartment. Unexpectedly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. Had he been carrying anything, he would've dropped it. Naruto stood in front of him, a small smile lingering on his face.

"Naruto!" Neji gasped.

"Hey Neji. How are you?" Naruto asked.

Neji quickly put himself together.

"Fine. You?"

"Good."

Naruto looked Neji up and down.

"You look beautiful," Naruto said, then realized what he said and turned red. Neji blushed too.

Neji looked at Naruto's outfit; he wasn't sure what he expected Naruto to be wearing, but it wasn't black. But of course, there was still some remains of orange.

"You too," Neji managed, turning a darker red. Naruto grinned.

-

Jiraiya hid behind a building, watching Naruto and Neji catching up at Ichiraku. If Naruto didn't do what he said he would, then he'd wring the brat's neck. It was too painstakingly obvious to back out!

The Hyuuga was talking about something, but Jiraiya wasn't sure Naruto was paying attention. What Jiraiya knew was that Naruto wouldn't stop staring at the Hyuuga's hair. Something about it was entrancing.

Jiraiya paid more attention when Naruto interrupted Neji. The sannin tensed slightly. He could feel the Hyuuga's aura from here! That wasn't especially good. Neji said something, and Naruto repeated. The Hyuuga stared at the blond for a moment, then said something else. Jiraiya relaxed when he saw Naruto grin. The Hyuuga smiled slightly, too. Feeling that his job was done, Jiraiya left.

-

"What are you so happy about, Neji?" Lee asked after training.

Neji smiled, but a blush floated across his face.

"You're not going to believe this."

"Spit it out, then."

"Naruto asked me out!" Neji whispered; Gai was nearby, after all.

"No way! Seriously!"

Lee knew by Neji's grin that he was. Lee gave Neji a one-armed hug.

"Congratulations then! And I swear, from now on, I'll never interfere for fear that I'll ruin everything."

"You don't ruin everything."

"Well, it seems like I do."

They laughed.

-

Gai frowned at the ceiling. He should be happy for Neji. He should. Then why did he feel like his student was doing something wrong? It wasn't his job to judge. Even if he was, what would he do about it? Neji was happy for once. That was a good thing. No one else could make him smile like that. Naruto was good for him. Then why did he feel so awkward?

Kakashi knew what he was thinking. Kakashi knew him better than anything else. Gai heard Kakashi sigh.

"No one's perfect, Gai. None of you have anything to be ashamed of. Just don't tell them how you feel, okay?" Kakashi said.

"You're right, Kakashi. You're right."

-

Hiashi grabbed Hizashi's arm. Hizashi hit him square in the chest. Hiashi back-peddled but still held onto Hizashi's arm.

"You can't do this, Hizashi! The boy is HAPPY!"

"What would you know about Neji's happiness? That monster is brainwashing my son!"

"Neji is not taken advantage of easily. You know I should know this better than anyone. He wouldn't let anyone else hurt him. He's happy, and you should let him be happy."

"You're the reason he was hurt in the first place!"

"Which is why I'm not trying to kill the Fox! My daughter likes the Fox as well, but you don't see me hunting him down! Our children have minds of their own. We have no control over them. And the Fox isn't like those who went to the brothels. The Fox actually looks as though he genuinely cares for Neji. Can't you see that? You'll only be hurting Neji more if you do this!"

Hizashi and Hiashi stared into each other's eyes. Hizashi pulled his arm out of Hiashi's grip and stormed out of the room.

-

"Do you love him?" Hizashi asked Neji.

Neji nodded.

"Does he love you?"

Neji nodded again.

"Is he kind to you?"

"Yes, Father."

"Can I trust him?"

"I trust him with my body and soul. You decide."

Hizashi nodded. He wouldn't stop them. But if the Fox harmed his son in any way, the demon would pay dearly.

-

Red Roses2: Yep, this is the last chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! 


End file.
